fishcake warrior of the force
by jtcr
Summary: naruto is found by the jedi and is taken under their wings. how will he cope with this new way? and what lightsaber will he choose?


**Fishcake Warrior of the Force**

The naruto and star wars, crossover of epic proportions.

Okay so I got inspired by Scrimjaninja who wrote one of these fics, and I had to write one for myself. Now the story, enjoy you must. And decided Naruto's girl is. Academy system, mine this story uses it does. Midi chlorians are the force inside of all living things and it is what powers the force that the Jedi use.

0o0

**Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi have boarded the galactic cruiser that Chancellor Palpatine was on, being forcefully held against his will.**

Anakin Skywalker held two crossed light sabers against the throat of Count Dooku, ready to cut off his head and rid the galaxy of him forever. Though Chancellor Palpatine was encouraging him to do it. It went against the code, he shouldn't do this. But then Dooku did the unexpected: he started laughing his head off.

"Well, it seems things didn't go as I wanted them to." Dooku reached in his cloak and pulled out a controller that only had one button on it. "I'll just change it all. Hahahahah." And with that cryptic statement he pushed the button. Anakin narrowed his eyes wondering what the hell the Count had just done.

"What did you do?" Anakin said with a glance at the controller? Nothing had happened.

That button activates a weapon that will change the entire galaxy. New people will come into play, planets will move. Your feelings will change, Anakin, and yours as well Palpatine. Hahahaha." Anakin's eyes widened at Dooku's words and then cut his head off, ending the Count's laughter. Then his master, Obi-Won Kenobi, came over to him after finally getting free from the rather large metal object he had been under, due to the Count throwing something at him with the force.

"Master, do you think what he said was true?" Anakin asked his master. Obi-Won thought it over for a few seconds before replying.

"Well, we will only know if it doesn't work. Because if it works then everything will be changed and if it doesn't work then we will keep living our li-"The sounding of an alarm cut off his speech. The Jedi and the Councilor all looked around as red lights began flashing.

"I think that might have been the self-destruct button, Master," Anakin said as if talking about the weather.

"I think you may be right," Obi-Won said, and then a countdown began.

10

9

8

7

6

5 "Yeah we're toast," Anakin said.

4

3 "With out a doubt, my young padawon," Obi-Won said.

2 "It's been fun," Anakin said.

1 "Indeed," Obi-Won said.

0 A huge, bright, white light erupted from the ship**. **The Jedi and the Councilor didn't even have time to widen there eyes before it overtook them. The ships around the big separatist ship barely moved before it over took them as well. The light continued to expand in all directions. It engulfed the entire galaxy and changed it all. There was a single planet, a single moon and a single sun even farther out than the Outer Rim, and the light affected it the most.

0o0

This story starts when an ex-Jedi found an ancient weapon. It used the midi-chlorians, and it changed the galaxy to how they saw fit. The machine may not activate if the midi-chlorians believed things are fine. When the ex-Jedi translated the instructions he believed that it would do it whenever he wanted, but he was wrong. It was by luck that the midi-chlorians decided they needed to interfere.

The changes made in the present would create a ripple-effect and change the distant future as well. One of the changes was the time-line placement of when the change was activated. Anakin Skywalker would be four, and he would be found by the Jedi very soon. The clone army would be even more numerous than the original, and they would march onto Coruscant lead by Jedi master Sifo Dyas in the next year. Another of the things they changed was that when a certain blonde was born he was imbued with the same amount of midi-chlorians as grand Jedi, Master Yoda. The planet the boy was born on was known as Earth, and it was farther away than even the Outer Rim. The entire galaxy was then fast forwarded eleven years. So the boy was eleven and Anakin was fifteen.

Five minutes after it landed there,the planet was discovered andthe senate immediately decided to send three ambassadors to the planet to represent the senate. A very small floating device would follow the ambassadors and broadcast what was happening live to the rest of the senate and galaxy. The device would also enable the senators to converse with the ambassadors if the need arose.

The ambassadors were escorted by Jedi masters Yoda, Mace Windu and Ki Adi Mundi. The Jedi would also serve as guards, and would describe their Jedi order. They would tell the inhabitants of the purpose of the Jedi, the Jedi code, and how the Jedi do things.

It took the ambassadors several weeks to go everywhere on the planet except for a country known as "Hi no Kuni," which they were told meant land of fire. For some reason all the other places they'd went to advised them to save that place for last. The ambassadors didn't really know what to think and assumed that this land of fire was a sort of vacationers paradise.

0o0

Our favorite eleven year old whiskered blonde was running as if his life depended on it. The blondes name was Uzumaki Naruto. He wore a bright neon orange jumpsuit and had blonde hair that went out in all directions. He was being chased by a group of villagers who, along with the majority of the village, wanted nothing more than his death. All because of something he had nothing to do with. On the day of his birth a monster known as the kyuubi no kitsune, or nine tailed fox, attacked the village. The monster was incredibly strong and was made out of almost pure chakra. Which was the energy needed to create the ninjas special attacks called jutsu.

The beast killed many and injured even more. Genin, chuunin, jonin, and anbu all fell before it.

A Genin is someone who just graduated from the academy. A chuunin is higher than a Genin and leads missions. Many also teach at the academy that trains the ninja. A jonin is a very high ranking ninja. They take on the harder missions and are very strong. The anbu are the special ops of the village and are even better than the jonin.

It seemed as though nothing could stop the beast until a man known as Namikaze Minato managed to "kill" the beast at the cost of his own life.

Minato was the Yondaime Hokage (fourth fire shadow) and was considered the greatest Hokage the village hidden in the leaves had ever had. A Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village and is the big boss of the village.

However the kyuubi, nine tails, couldn't be killed. None of the biju, tailed beasts, could be killed because they were energy. So the Yondaime had to do the next best thing: seal it inside of a child. It had to be a child because its chakra coils would still be growing and able to adapt to the foreign influence. (Chakra coils are like veins, they carry chakra through out the body.)

So that brings us to today, all the villagers believe that Naruto is the kyuubi incarnate and want to "finish what the Yondaime started,." And poor Naruto didn't even know the kyuubi was in his gut, none of the children his age were "supposed" to know because of a law the reinstated Sandaime Hokage (third fire shadow) passed. The law said that no one could tell the children of the kyuubi, not even mention it under punishment of death.

The villagers hated him because of their belief that he had killed all their loved ones and their Hokage, so they were trying to kill him. Being thouroughly fed up with him being in their village. Naruto began running to the village gate, thinking that he had to get out of there and fast. He ran head first into a green wall and fell hard on his butt and looked up. He saw a silver haired chuunin looking at him with absolute murder in his eyes. Standing next to him was another chuunin with brown hair tied like a pineapple, and he too had murder in his eyes. Naruto began slowly backing away, terrified of the two chuunin. He wasn't paying any attention to what was behind him because the two chuunin looked menacing as they walked towards him. He bumped into the crowd that had been chasing him. He was trapped. As the chuunin grew closer they each drew a pair of kunai. The knives that all shinobi used were black blades that had a ring on one end of the hilt and the actual blade looked to be made of four sides. The villagers all drew pocket knives and flipped them open. Everyone was closing in on him and he was scared to death. Then he felt some thing building up inside him and he let it all out with a loud, "."

0o0

The ambassadors and their Jedi guards were walking up one of the streets to the Konoha village gates when they saw a rather large crowd. The crowd was just on the inside of the gate and appeared to surround something or some one. They didn't think much of it until Naruto's cry called them to action. Ki Adi Mundi stayed behind to guard the senators while Yoda and Mace Windu were just about to see what the commotion was all about when all of the people in the crowd were blown backwards by an unseen force. The people of Earth would have said that it was a Wind Jutsu, but the Jedi knew what it really was. It was a Force Push. It was so strong that Mace Windu and Yoda were effected. All three Jedi's eyes widened and their jaws hung loose.

0o0

Naruto was sitting in the middle of a dirt road with his eyes wide and his jaw loose. He couldn't believe that he had shoved all of them away like that. He had no clue what that power was but it had allowed him to blow away all of those people trying to kill him. He wondered if that was that chakra thing he'd heard jiji talking about.**(A/n in Japanese jiji means grandpa, Naruto calls the current Hokage jiji because he was real old and was always nice to him)**Then he saw two 'people' rushing toward him. One was tall and dark-skinned, and the other was a green-skinned short 'person' with rather pointy ears. They both looked rather serious and Naruto began to worry if he had done something wrong.

"Young one, what is your name," the tall dark-skinned one inquired of Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said, slightly suspicious about why his name was being asked. After all he wasn't an idiot, he just acted like one.

"Uzumaki Naruto, do you know what you just did?" the same tall, dark-skinned one said. However, there was no anger in his voice. In fact it sounded like he was in slight awe.

"No, did I do something wrong?" Naruto said, worried that these two strangers hated him like the other villagers did.

"Ask if you did something wrong, yes. Nothing wrong you did, something extraordinary. Herh herh herh," the small green goblin thing said. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the goblin's way of speech.

"Please excuse Master Yoda's odd vocal patterns. I am Mace Windu, and this is Master Yoda. Back there is the ambassador, Padme Amidala, and master Ki-Adi-Mundi" The dark-skinned man (who Naruto now knew was named Mace Windu) pointed to each person in turn, "Now Uzumaki Naruto, would you please take us to your village's kage?" Naruto nodded, still a little suspicious about these people, but they didn't look too tough, so he didn't see any harm.

"Sure, follow me. I'll take you to the Hokage," Naruto said.

0o0

Huge thanks to my beta triniroo-sama. If it weren't for her this chapter would be a pile of crap.


End file.
